Time With You
by WhindWhistler
Summary: Bella is now a vampire and she’s been wondering if human Edward would smell like she smelt to Edward back when she was a human wow thats a mouth full . A mysterious vampire visits with a offer to take her back in time.... Please read and respond!
1. grounded

**(AN): So this story started because I was wondering if Human Edward would smell as good to Vampire Bella as Bella does to him. Read and Respond!! **

**I do not own any of the twilight series books or the characters in them…. **

"You," I said to the vampire approaching me. "What are you doing here?"

His face that I had only seen once in my life smiled wispily.

"Listen," I said coming to grips with his presence. "Its just I haven't seen you since the night that I was supposed to get married. Those fifteen years ago. Excuse me if I come off rude."

"Yes, yes." He said nodding in measure. "It has been a while. And although you don't know me… I know you Bella Cullen."

"What do you mean you know me?"

"My special gift."

"Is it like Edwards, allowing you to see a person?"

"No… it is not very useful. But it can be to you."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Now that you are a vampy Bella, dear, do you not wonder if human Edward would be as appealing to you as you were to him?"

I froze. When I mean I froze, I mean I froze! Only a vampire can be as still as I was at that moment. He had just voiced the question that I had wondered ever since Edward turned me.

My lips moved fast. In a voice not audible with human ears I asked, "What are you getting at Anthony?"

"My gift allows me to time travel."

"What?"

"Go back in time. I can take you to 1912."

"…excuse me?"

"Edward, you angle, was human then."

"This is very… sketchy. Time travel is… I don't want to change the past."

"You don't want to go. You don't want to know."

"I want to know. It's just to dangerous."

"Bella," he said pouting. "I searched through time to find you. To give you the chance."

"Is this what you do. Play with peoples lives."

"It is. We live forever but we can not live in the past. Only the future. I like to give vampires the… opportunity to visit a past that they will never know."

"Why. You cant change the future like that.'

"Who said I would change anything. Come Bella. We will return to the present. Nothing will change. Edward and Alice are now five minuets away. When we return they will still be five minuets away. Why sit here in the wild, alone. You wont miss Rosile's surprise birthday. I promise."

"I won't go. It's just not right. Now besides the fact I barely know you, Anthony, I'm not going to go jumping through time for a stupid fancy."

"Suit your self Bella," Anthony said and he turned to leave.

I relaxed and turned to look at the path the two vampires should be coming down. I felt the hand before it grabbed me and yanked me through time.

"Sorry, Bella beauty, I couldn't help myself. It's what I do with my life take people back in time to answer the questions burning them up."

"Dang you Anthony," I yelled as we hit hard ground.


	2. saved

**(AN): okay, so I hope you like this. I do not own any characters in twilight …. If I did that would be so cool! And I would probably not be writing fanfictions about them. But I don't own them so I do the next best thing… fanfiction!!!! Yay D. Enjoy. **

I winced as we hit the ground. Anthony got up and yanked me to my feet with excitement.

"Here we are," he said.

I let an animal like growl escape. "I said I didn't want to do this! Anthony take me back…" I looked around the ally which we were in. "Where are we?"

"Chicago, 1918."

"What," I spat as some bystanders passed our ally. They gave us the weirdest look. That's when I looked at my modern cloths. Yup, this is the worst plan I've ever been unwillingly part of. "Take me back. We don't want to _change_ time."

"Your quite right, time shouldn't be changed. But I am afraid I can not take you back."

"Excuse me? And don't tell me that I'm stuck here."

He gave a sardonic grin, "That's right. I can't help you."

"Why," I yelled.

His words echoed off the brick walls around _me_, "I'm not here Bella."

I spun around. He wasn't anywhere. I didn't even see him move. Surely, surely my vampire senses would be able to see him do anything.

Did he leave me here? Yes, the answer was yes. I was stuck a hundred years back in time. I was thirsty, pissed off, and wearing completely conspicuous cloths. Someone was going to _die_, when I returned. I wasn't even a violent person but this was too evil.

I wasn't going to get out of this decade by standing here. So first things first: I needed new cloths. I turned around to face the street and saw sitting at my feet a new, navy blue gown. It had a letter attached to it. I bent down and read it.

To Angel of Mercy 

_Just believe _

_You can move on in time_

_-Anthony _

"I really hate you," I whispered. "Angel of Mercy? Does that idiot mean me?" I hid behind a dumpster and quickly changed. My dress and shoes were on in a few seconds thanks to vampire speed.

My hair was tied into a bon with the help of my hair-tie. Steeping out onto the street I saw it polluted with garbage. There was practically no sidewalk. I barely stepped two feet when I stiffened by the smell amidst the rubbish.

I turned and saw at the long end of the street two men, "Thanks, for your help kid."

"Anytime," said the younger. His voice sounded familiar. Girls came out of nowhere as he walked down the street. Apparently his smell wasn't the only good thing about him.

I couldn't help but levitate toward him, in thirst. I stopped midway as his eyes met mine. He stood their starring at me in awe at my otherworldly beauty.

The scary part for me… he was Edward. I was struggling between my thirst and fear. I could just accompany him to that ally I was just in. Then I could- no!

But no thirst had ever been this bad for me.

As I was standing in the dirty street I noticed a smoky smell coming from the building Edward was passing. Within seconds the building was a blaze. I lady ran out of her apartment next door screaming for help. Here sister's family was in that place. Without hesitation Edward ran into the building to help.

While I fought against my beastly needs my mind came to the realization that Edward wasn't going to make it out alive. The foundations were already giving in. But he had to make it out; he had to live to become a vampire, a part of me said. Then I understood. I caused him to play the hero. If he hadn't seen me standing here he wouldn't have stopped there. If he didn't stoop he would have never gone into the burning building.

At that point I lost my thirst to a greater panic. With vampire speed I ran into the building and pulled him and two others out. Right as we made it, like in a movie, the building clasped behind. The lady ran over to her sister and brother-in-law. I pulled Edward aside.

His eyes opened.

"Angel, am I in heaven?"

**(AN): hehehe… the whole 'angel' thing I didn't plan on till I was listening to Mercy buy Onerepublic and I was all like… Edward is Bella's angle… would Bella be Edward's angel?**


End file.
